The Road Less Taken
by littleboots1996
Summary: Zoe is clinical lead and is trying to deny whatever it is she feels for Max. Follows the show with their secret 'relationship' but will come away from that. Zoe and Max continue to see each other but what will happen when things take some unexpected turns?
1. Chapter 1 - Tough beginnings

**So this is a new fic, separate to my other one because there were some things I wanted to write which didn't fit with it** **I hope you enjoy this, please review and let me know what you think… Also any ideas or things you'd like me to write about then let me know and I'll see what I can do ;) Laura xx**

Chapter 1 – Tough beginnings

Max was already running around the ED, taking patients to various departments when Zoe arrived that morning. It was pouring down with rain as she pulled up in the car park. She stepped out and immediately regretted her clothing decision but after a few moments slammed the door and ran over under the cover of the hospital. Zoe saw that Cal was outside looking over at her "Problem Dr Knight?" She continued walking forward until she was a few steps away from the doctor. "Not at all Dr Hanna, but I thought you didn't do running" he said as he turned round laughing to walk next to her into the hospital. "Oh ha ha, you are hilarious… Just remember who runs this place and can make you disappear as quick as you arrived." Cal hung his head still laughing to himself before parting ways with the clinical lead.

Zoe wandered into her office and took off her coat in order for it to dry. She chucked down her bag and looked at the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk which needed to be completed. No matter how much she knew it needed to be done, she couldn't find the motivation to do any of it. "Zoe, RTC estimated 5 minutes. Resus is prepped but you're going to be needed." Zoe huffed a sigh of relief before walking towards Tess "You are a life saver!" She shut the door to her office leaving the stack of files for a later date. Zoe was speaking to the team when she noticed Max coming down the stairs into the ED. "Finally, if anyone is struggling then ask for help… There's no shame in admitting something is too hard. I know that it's been difficult recently with losing one of our own, but no heroes please… That's everything, come on guys let's get this done." Charlie headed out with Cal for the first ambulance which was due to arrive at any moment. It was still tough getting used to not seeing Jeff step out from those doors, and Zoe was struggling just as much as anyone else though she didn't show it, she couldn't.

Zoe finished assigning various nurses to cubicles and others to assist in resus when Max came up to her. "Demanding yet pleasant, not really sure how you manage that…" Zoe smirked as the porter walked past her. There was nothing between the pair yet neither of them could resist smiling when the other spoke. "Oh and by the way Dr Hanna, Cal was watching you this morning because of one reason and one reason only." Zoe looked up waiting for his answer which didn't seem to come. She shrugged her arms looking at him "Well…" Zoe heard the doors of the ED open when Max stepped behind her "He fancies you, and I guarantee he wasn't looking at your face when you ran for cover…" Zoe laughed slightly, "Really Max, that's what you've got?" Cal walked past with a patient and smiled at Zoe "Told you" Max muttered as he leant down before walking off. Zoe was left stunned by the nurses' station as Tess came over. "Zoe the next ambulance is almost here- Am I missing something here?" Zoe came out of her daydream and smiled at her friend "No, no… Sorry let's go."

Max's words played on Zoe's mind all morning whenever she wasn't treating a patient. Everything had run smoothly for the ED and there had been no deaths. As soon as the thought ran through Zoe's mind she regretted it as she heard Cal calling from resus. Zoe dropped the files on the desk and ran towards the doors. Flying through them with Charlie close behind her she saw Cal stood over his patient, a young girl who was barely school age. "Cal, she's been down for almost 5 minutes with no output-" "We can't give up on her… She's 5 Ethan and you want to end her life!" Cal continued compressions as Zoe moved one of the nurses out of the way to take over. "Zoe she's my patient, you can't make me stop…" Zoe took a breath before looking at Cal "Who said I was going to stop you- What's happened?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Disaster strikes

Chapter 2 – Disaster strikes

Cal ran through her injuries and exactly what had happened leading up to this moment. "It sounds like something is stopping her from breathing properly so compressions are doing nothing right now…" Zoe noticed the flash of concern and fear cross Cal's face but didn't expect what came next. "Zoe she's a little girl, she can't die… I can do this just let me carry on with-" "Cal, no heroes today… Nurse Freeman take over from here please, Tess can you get me a thoracotomy tray and Charlie please call the paediatrics and tell them that we're going to need someone down here asap." Everyone moved around doing exactly what Zoe said, "Cal" she stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm "Come on, if we're going to do this I need you to-" "Whatever you need Zoe, we can't let her die." She had never seen Cal so upset over a patient before and knew this was going to be difficult.

Tess cleaned the area as Zoe prepared to make an incision. As she did Cal controlled the bleeding and applied pressure until Zoe had inserted the tube. They both took a small step back and looked at the monitor, waiting for it to come back into life. After what felt like forever there was a faint pulse, Cal took a small breath but Zoe knew something still wasn't right. "Dr Knight, you said her injuries were on the left hand side? There's bruising along the right side ribs and chest-" "What? There wasn't anything there when she was bought in" Cal was cut off by the beeping of the machines attached to the small girl. Zoe immediately began working again when she noticed bleeding from the back of the young girls side. "Cal I need you to apply pressure to this side now." He moved around quickly and pressed against her. The paediatrics doctor had arrived from upstairs and was now speaking to Zoe away from the bed. "Dr Hanna, I've been told she's been down for almost 20 minutes now. I'm afraid no matter what success you think you get now, there will be permanent brain damage… I'm sorry but there really is nothing we can do now." Zoe closed her eyes sighing, knowing that the hardest part was going to be getting through to Cal.

Zoe slowly walked back over to the bed and shook her head to the nurses surrounding the bed. "What are you doing? We need to keep going, she can get through this, Zoe tell them that, that we have to try." Zoe looked to Charlie who nodded and left resus with the other nurses. Zoe walked over to Cal and looked up at him "Even if we saved her, she'd be seriously ill and would never have a prolonged life Cal. She'd be in constant suffering and wouldn't be able to have that normal childhood-" "She didn't even get to say goodbye Zoe! That seems to be the way everyone wants to do things now… you might be okay with that but I'm not!" Zoe took Cal's hands from the young girls body as he began to shake with anger and upset "Someone needs to tell her parents…" but before Zoe could answer, Cal stormed out of resus leaving Zoe stood there alone. The tears began to form in her eyes as she switched off the machines and cleaned the young girl up.

Everyone was talking about what had happened in resus. Cal was outside having calmed down after Ethan had spoken to him. Zoe still hadn't come out of the young girls room and Rita was beginning to worry for Zoe. "She's been sitting in there for some time, she shouldn't be in there on her own doing that." The general mood had deteriorated as the hours ticked by and now there wasn't a member of staff smiling. Max stood listening to everyone talking and knew he couldn't leave Zoe in there any longer alone. He slowly walked over and pushed the door open gently. Zoe wiped the tear from her face when she heard the door open and straightened herself out. Max walked around to the side of the bed Zoe was sat on "Are you okay? I heard what happened in here, you did everything you could have." Zoe stared at the body laying in front of her "Did I? Cal's right, she didn't deserve to be here… She's so young and had the rest of her life ahead of her." Max bent down next to Zoe "You know you don't have to be tough all the time, you can get upset over these things too-" Too far Max realised when she stood up and walked out of the room away from him. Zoe went into her office and decided now was a brilliant time to begin all the paperwork she had waiting for her.

Max went back to working and everyone was beginning to recover from the upsetting death that had happened. No-one ever really forgot something like that, but it was easier to move on with the day then sit thinking about it forever.

Cal had been into see Zoe and apologise for what he had said to her. Zoe said he didn't need to apologise and was once again left to herself in the comfort of her office. The phone began to ring and Zoe knew who it would be before even answering it. "Guy… Yes I'll come up now, it's been a little busy down here this afternoon as I'm sure you're entirely aware." She hated the formalities that she had to deal with in this job but what else could she do.

Zoe was walking towards the stairs to come back down into the department but stopped at the top looking down over everything that was happening. Zoe hadn't sat down long enough to think about the past two weeks before now, and she was beginning to regret it. As she looked down at the department, her department she was beginning to notice the cracks which were becoming impossible to ignore. Everyone was falling apart and she was the one who was supposed to help them back together. It was going to take time to get things back to any kind of 'normalities' but she would try. Zoe was leaning on the rails when she saw Max come out of the lift. She looked across and smiled a small smile at him as he came closer to her. He leant forward on the rails copying her before speaking "Look I didn't mean to cross any line earlier… Zoe you're only human, you can't be expected to keep things together when you feel the same as everyone else down there." They both looked down until Zoe looked up trying not to cry, "But I have to Max. I need to be, because someone has to run this department and get things back to how they were. I can't do that if I'm- if I'm breaking apart too-" Max turned to face Zoe as she rested her head against his chest crying. He put his arms around the clinical lead and was just there to let her get this out.

The end of the shift was nearing and Zoe had called everyone into the staff room. "I know today has been difficult. I can't say that I've found any day recently easy, but today was hard for everyone. I want you all to know that I am proud of the work you all do and that this will become easier. Losing someone like Jeff will never be an easy thing, but he would want us to get back to whatever 'normal' is. Tomorrow's a new day, so let's make Jeff proud of us…" There were smiles of agreement and people nodding their heads before everyone departed for home. "A few of us are heading over to the pub if you wanted to come Zoe." Max stood in the doorway looking towards Zoe "It's okay, I just want to head home." She walked out of the staff room and into her office to get her things but stopped in the doorway. "Max, about earlier… Thank you" Max just nodded and left with Robyn and Lofty before he heard what he knew she would have said next 'but let's pretend it didn't happen'.


	3. Ch 3 - Everything is not what it seems

Chapter 3 – Everything is not what it seems

It had been 5 months since Jeff's death and the ED had dramatically improved since the awful incident with the young girl. Zoe had been running the department with no problems and had finally managed to get Guy Self off of her back. Zoe and Max had continued the flirting which neither of them admitted or made obvious to anyone else around them.

Zoe was walking through the hospital when she heard someone walking up behind her. "So Dr Hanna are you coming out with us all tonight? Everyone's heading over to the pub for Lofty's birthday, it would be nice to see you out away from here." Zoe continued looking at the patient file she held in her hands until they reached the nurses' station. Putting it down she looked up to Max and finally gave in "Fine, but not for long… Someone has to remain responsible here-" "And that's you!?" Tess laughed from the other side of the desk "Zoe Hanna the responsible one, I never thought I'd hear that." Zoe sarcastically laughed at her friend before walking past and hitting her with the folder. Max smiled at seeing Zoe laugh again, it had been a while since she had.

Max was sitting outside smoking when Zoe came out. When she noticed him she slowed down but carried on walking over. All morning she had been thinking about going out tonight, how much she needed it but she couldn't help thinking it meant a little more to Max then just her being there. Zoe tried telling herself that she was being ridiculous and that there was absolutely nothing going on between them, but she knew that was crap. "Hey, do you ever actually do any work?" Zoe shot towards Max who was holding his chest as though he had been hurt "I am deeply offended, I'll have you know I am a very busy guy." Zoe laughed before sitting down next to Max on the bench. "Max-" As Zoe began to talk Cal came walking over to the pair. "Max, I heard everyone's out tonight! Are you there or have you got another girl lined up for tonight already? Hey Zoe, you coming tonight?" Max spoke first and joked with Cal "Why you jealous that I can get some but you can't?" They carried on for a few minutes before Zoe stood up and excused herself to her office. She needed to tell Max how they were strictly work colleagues and nothing more before he thought there could ever be anything.

The day was passing in flashes and Zoe had had enough of paperwork. She decided to go and help out in cubicles until the end of her shift when she would join everyone in the pub. It was 8 o'clock and everyone had left except a few people who were still getting there things from the staff room, one of them being Cal. Zoe wandered in as he was getting changed and immediately turned around to walk out. "Oh Zoe, sorry-" Zoe held up a hand and walked back into the staffroom "Look I need to clarify something here… I'm no stranger to the gossiping around here, and know how things can be changed but so we're clear you're a doctor and I'm your boss- that's how it's staying." Cal shut up and just nodded before picking up his coat and leaving the room. Zoe leant her head in her hands on the table as she heard clapping behind her "Real smooth Dr Hanna…" Max began laughing as she stood up and turned around to face him.

Max went to his locker and took out his shirt. "Do you mind if I…" "No, erm go for it." Max began changing his shirt while talking to Zoe. "You really know how to let a guy down easy" Max said before bursting out with laughter. "You're finding this funny aren't you?" "Absolutely hilarious actually… Anyway we should get going, can I buy you a drink?" Zoe began walking with Max and smiled at the thought of Max, a porter buying her, a Consultant and clinical lead a drink. "Max I don't think it's really appropriate-" "I'm a friend Zoe… Just a friend." She carried on walking before nodding her head slightly "Okay, one drink" she said smiling.

It was almost 10 o'clock and most of the department were well on their way to not remembering the evening. Zoe was sitting at a table with Charlie and Tess when she heard Cal and Lofty wolf whistling towards a small group by the bar. It wasn't until Zoe looked over that she saw it was a small group of women and Max. She didn't know why it bothered her, but it did. "Zoe? Did you even hear what I just said to you?" "Sorry Tess I'm just tired, what did you say?" She focused her attention back onto her friends who were speaking about the inspection coming up. After a little while longer Zoe decided she had had enough and wanted to go home. She got her things together and waved goodbye to the department who were all sitting at another table together. Zoe walked out of the door and Max noticed that she had left. Before anyone could say anything he ran towards the door after her.

Zoe was crossing the road when Max came outside. "Hey Zoe, where are you going?" "Home Max, go back inside… You've obviously got things to do so go enjoy yourself." She continued walking and heard footsteps running behind her. She turned around and saw Max facing her "What?" Max walked closer to Zoe before shaking his head "Why can't you do it?" Zoe didn't know what he was on about "What Max-" "Admit that you know there is something here… Something that you might not want to be there but it is." Zoe looked straight at Max as he stepped closer to her again, normally she would have backed away but she couldn't get herself to move. Max moved closer and put his hand up to Zoe's face, leaning forward and placing his lips on hers. He half expected to get a slap from his boss but instead he felt Zoe's hands go around his neck as he pushed backwards until her back was against the wall.

Zoe pushed Max away and began to walk over to her car. Max stood leaning against the wall staring up at the sky not understanding what was going on. Zoe was stood near the wall again looking at Max who moved his head back down to see her "You going to stand there all night?" Max smiled and pushed off the wall following Zoe. Neither of them knew what this was or where it was going but right now that didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonfire hearts

Chapter 4 – Bonfire Hearts

The sun was beginning to shine through the gap in the curtains as Max opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting. It took him a few moments to completely realise where he was. He carefully rolled over and saw Zoe still asleep next to him. He thought he'd dreamed the previous night and couldn't quite believe that it had happened. Max carefully moved a strand of hair from Zoe's face behind her ear which caused her to pull a face. "Well now that's a beautiful face if ever I saw one." Zoe opened her eyes and smiled over at Max before lying on her back. "What time is it and how long have you been looking at me?" Max checked the time and looked back over "Almost 7 and not long…" Zoe huffed before sitting up with the blanket pulled across her leaving Max's chest bare.

"Max we start work soon and I've got to get myself ready." Max rolled onto his side and leant on his elbow looking across at Zoe. "Reeallyy? 10 more minutes?" Max pulled Zoe back down so that she was lying next to him. He leant over and kissed Zoe and she responded before pushing him back slightly "Max we really need to get up-" "10 minutes is not going to matter…" Max moved himself over Zoe and kissed her again "Maybe 15…" He deepened the kiss until Zoe put her hands behind Max's head "Okay 20" Max said with a sly grin soon covered by Zoe kissing him again.

Half an hour later and Zoe was getting up out of the bed to find some clothes. "Has anyone told you how good you look?" Max was watching Zoe from the bed while she was wandering around the room. "Has anyone told you how lazy you are?" Zoe pulled another sarcastic smile at Max who threw a pillow at Zoe. "Hey! This is my house you know… Anyway are you actually going to get up and dressed?" She pulled out a tight black and cream dress from her wardrobe and stepped into it. It hugged her figure perfectly which Max noticed straight away. He sat at the end of the bed just looking at Zoe, he couldn't believe how beautiful she really was. Before she knew it Max was stood behind her pulling the zip up at the back of her dress. "Good for something I guess" he smiled as she turned around to face him. "And if anyone ever tells you you're not, send them my way" Zoe responded laughing. She bent down to put on her heels before standing back up to face Max. Max put his arms around Zoe's waist and bent down to kiss her. "Come on we've got to leave now or we'll both be late."

Zoe stepped out of the car and began walking over to the entrance of the ED. "Morning Zoe, oh there's someone waiting in your office to see you." Zoe smiled at Charlie before nodding and stopping by the wall next to him. "Max! Where were you last night?" Robyn called out to a running Max who was late… Again. "I stayed at a friend's-" "Oh and would this friend happen to be a girl… Seriously Max when are you ever going to grow up a bit?" Max laughed at his sisters interrogation as he noticed Zoe stood by the wall smiling at what was unfolding in front of her. Zoe and Charlie began walking inside, Max walked next to Lofty and Robyn into the hospital. "I'll catch you guys later I need to go change…" Lofty and Robyn parted ways with Max who wandered past Zoe and whispered in her ear "For the record I don't count you as just another girl". He turned and winked at Zoe who was looking up at him shaking her head slightly.

Zoe picked up the folders which Louise had handed to her before heading for her office where someone was already waiting to speak to her. When she opened the door she didn't recognise them at first and so continued walking in to put the folders down on the desk. "Ah Dr Hanna, nice to finally see you this morning. There's me thinking that you weren't going to bother coming in." Zoe looked up and smiled at the man stood in front of her "It's good to see you've not changed a single bit either Dylan. Still the same arrogant you." Dylan smiled a bit before sitting down in the chair opposite Zoe's desk. "So what was so important that you needed me to come here? I was busy-" "I know where you were. Look there's an opening for a consultant here and I wanted to ask you before I got palmed off with a list of 'suitable candidates' from Guy Self… I know it's a long shot but would you think about coming back here?" Zoe leant back into her chair watching Dylan "Yes" "Thank you, just let me know when you've made up your mind."

As Dylan was about to say something else to Zoe Charlie came into the office. "Sorry, Zoe you're needed out here. There's a patient refusing to be treated by anyone out here." Zoe got up and walked out of the office, followed by Dylan who just smiled at Charlie as he walked past. Zoe walked into the cubicles to the patient who was refusing treatment. "Thanks Cal I'll take it from here. Hello I'm Dr Hanna, can I take a look at your hand so we can sort out what's wrong?" "Who the hell are you? I want to be seen by someone who actually knows what they're doing not some glorified nurse!" Zoe stepped towards the bed "I'm the clinical lead of the department, in other words in charge so if you want to be treated you'll let me look or leave the department with security. Is that clear?" Everyone stood back watching as Zoe checked the man's hand "It's broken, I'll send you for an x-ray to check but I'm pretty certain. Lily arrange for Mr Scott to go to x-ray as soon as possible please." Zoe turned around and walked towards the nurses' station.

Dylan was talking to Charlie and Tess when Zoe saw him again. "Hey, you're still here" Dylan nodded and leant back against the desk "Clearly…Yes, I'll help." Zoe looked up at Dylan "Really? You'll come back… when can you start?" Dylan shrugged as there was a loud crash from reception. They all rushed through to see what was happening. Lofty and Robyn were stood in front of a large man who was demanding to see a patient. "Excuse me what is going on here?" Zoe walked over to see that some of the chairs had been thrown across the room and people waiting to be seen had been moved out of the area. Robyn and Lofty had kept their distance which Zoe had just stepped in between. "I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down please-" Zoe wasn't too sure what happened next as it all happened in a blur.

The first thing Zoe remembered was holding her head which she had just hit while watching the man be restrained by Big Mac and Dylan. "Zoe are you alright? I think you hit your head on the desk but I could see what he was doing." Max offered her a hand to stand up which she took hold of and sat back on the reception desk. Her head was spinning but when she finally regained her balance she looked at Max who had a small cut on his cheek. Zoe went into doctor mode holding his face to the side "That's going to need stitches Max… Wait did you push me out of the way?" Before Max could answer Charlie and Tess were taking them both into cubicles to check them both over.

It seemed like hours to Zoe before she was being allowed to get off of the bed. "I really don't think you should be driving after today." Zoe shook her head "It's fine, 5 minutes and then I'm home so don't worry. I'll be fine any problems and I'll phone you." Charlie accepted Zoe's answer and let her go to her office to get her things. Dylan had left as Zoe wanted him in the next day to start properly. She opened the door to her office to see Max sitting on the couch. "Hey, I'm sorry about that." Zoe looked at his face and realised he must have took quite a hit. "This, it's nothing. I just wanted to check everything was okay with you anyway… So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Max stood up to leave her office but Zoe stopped him "Wait Max. Thank you" she walked forward and kissed him. Max moved his hands to her waist and kissed her back. "So am I right in thinking you shouldn't be on your own tonight… You know in case there's any problems-" "I think that is probably the worst way I've ever had anyone ask about coming home with me." Max smiled at Zoe "Well I do like to please" and then he winked as she picked up her things. "See you in 5 then Dr…"


	5. Chapter 5 - The one that got away

**So this chapter jumps forward quite a bit… Have some plans with this but am open to any ideas so please let me know. Thank for reading, if you have the time I love hearing what you think so reviews are always welcomed (: Laura xx**

Chapter 5 – The one that got away

Zoe was laying wide awake in bed thinking about the past 5 months. How she had gone from deciding she needed to tell Max they were just colleagues, to having him in her bed most nights of the week. She had no idea what they had, and whether it was anything more than some fun but she knew that Max was thinking more of it. She needed to end it and soon before things got too complicated. Being clinical lead was taking its toll on Zoe anyway, so it should be pretty easy ending whatever this is with Max. She kept telling herself this, but who was she kidding the time she spent with Max was the only time she was happy and relaxed… It was going to be tough on both of them.

Zoe decided to get up and changed to head into work early. She knew Max had been working all night and would still be there if she hurried. It was a horrible way to end his day but she needed to do it when they wouldn't have to see each other for the rest of the shift.

By 7 o'clock Zoe was pulling up in the car park and was thinking over what to say to Max when she saw him walk outside. Max immediately noticed Zoe's car parked outside and walked over to the shelter of their smoking spot. After a few minutes Zoe stepped up to Max who was grinning like a child. He stepped forward to hug Zoe who held out her hand and moved away. "Max, we can't do this… whatever it is, was. Who are we trying to kid Max, I'm clinical lead and on the wrong side of 30. You're a porter and have the chance to be so much more without me." Max just stood watching Zoe, not really believing what he was hearing. "Please Zoe, just think about this-" "I have Max which is why I'm saying it now. Move on… Please." Zoe turned to walk away but was stopped by Max's voice "Zoe…" she turned back to look at him "I love you, you know." She looked down at the floor before looking up at him again nodding "I know."

Zoe had decided the best way to keep her mind at rest was to throw herself into her work. After 5 hours of paperwork and spreadsheets Zoe had had enough. She looked at her phone, no messages which was strange. It was then she remembered why. Flicking through old messages Zoe realised just how much it had torn her apart ending things with Max. She knew it was stupid to fall for a porter, but she really had fallen hard. Maybe it was time for a change, time to move on? No, she would stick this out and stay, after all what else did she have other than her job.

 _ **3 weeks later**_

It had been a heavy and stressful day in the ED with numerous patients creating various problems for the staff. Everyone was heading to the pub, Zoe had offered to buy the drinks so everyone had agreed. Dylan was walking over when Rita caught up to him. "Not like you to socialise is it?" Dylan smirked at Rita's comment before responding "Well I thought it would be nice to speak to-" "Can't say it can you?" Rita stared at Dylan waiting for him to try and finish what he was saying before "No… If Zoe offers to buy drinks, you don't dare turn that down it's a very rare occasion!"

Zoe was still in the hospital finishing some paperwork when she heard people talking in reception. "I'm worried about him Lofty. He's so quiet and not himself it's really weird… I mean some girl must have ended it badly with him but he usually just moves on-" Zoe knew who they were on about, she could hardly say she hadn't noticed herself. Max was avoiding her completely and refused to even acknowledge her at the moment. She deserved it maybe, but it was hard for her to accept that. Maybe she was wrong to have ended things before giving it a chance. "Robyn I think he'll be fine. Anyway he's got that date this weekend hasn't he. He'll back to normal before you know it, trust me." Then again, maybe she wasn't.

Max walked into the pub to see everybody sitting around laughing and talking. "What are you guys all waiting for?" He wandered over to see that everyone had already had a drink but weren't moving to get another. "Zoe promised us all a drink but she's not come over yet." Tess looked up at Max, they didn't know it but Tess had noticed the change in both of them the past few weeks and put 2 and 2 together. "Oh fair enough… I'm just going to head outside for a cigarette."

Zoe was sitting in her office just looking at the stack of paperwork still left over. She then looked back to the letter sitting on her desk that she had written. She got up and moved a few boxes around before taking her phone out. Already 10 o'clock, everyone would kill her when she gets over there. Again she sat down but this time looked through the smallest pile of paper, personal things rather than work. In it she found a note Max had left her before they started things. She smiled at remembering how things used to be before they got complicated. She was so focused on it she didn't notice someone stood at the doorway.

"Must be a good read if you're that engrossed." Zoe looked up to see Max standing in the doorway. He took a few steps into the office before stopping himself from getting any closer, in all meanings of the word. "Everyone's waiting for you over there." Zoe smiled a little and put the piece of paper back on her desk. Max noticed that it was something he had written from the awful handwriting. He quickly changed where he was looking "Am I not even worth an answer anymore?" Zoe stood up "Of course you are Max, there's just a lot of things going on at the moment…" Max stopped listening and finally saw the neatly typed letter addressed to Guy Self. "No way!" Zoe looked at Max but before she could do anything he had picked up the letter from her desk.

Zoe stood facing Max from the other side of her desk. "You are not resigning Zoe… You can't, people need you here." She shook her head "No they don't. They'll be fine without me because they are all brilliant… Anyway I can't do this job anymore Max. I don't have any kind of life with this job-" "That was your choice. And this is mine." Max pulled out his lighter and put it up next to Zoe's letter. She came out from behind her desk and tried to grab the letter from his hands. "Zoe, I'm not letting you throw everything away like this. You belong here, in this job and always will. Zo it's everything you wanted-" "Max how would you know that!? What do you even know, not a lot about me that's for sure." Zoe tried to get the letter again but Max quickly grabbed her wrist. "I know a lot about you. I know that this is where you belong, you live to treat other people. You're caring and a brilliant doctor. I know that you blame yourself for not talking to your parents as much as you used to, and that you regret chasing so many dreams. I know that no matter what you do, you can't fill the small hole you deny that you have due to someone leaving you. I know that you're hurting now, before and you think you always will… Zoe I know you, and know you won't let anyone close enough to you because you're scared. Scared of trusting, scared of committing and scared of getting hurt." Zoe moved to get the letter from Max again but he gently pushed her backwards and lit the piece of paper.

Zoe leant against the wall of her office with tears in her eyes. Max was sitting on the arm of the couch in the office, not once taking his eyes off of Zoe. "What are we doing?" It wasn't an easy question to answer and Max didn't expect an answer. Zoe finally sighed before getting her coat and bag. Max watched her walk to the door "What, you're not going to take up the offer of a free drink?" Max couldn't even begin to understand Zoe's thought process. "Seriously? After all this, that's what you care about." "What do you want me to say. You're right? You're right I blame myself, you're right I gave up on dreams, you're right I don't commit, I don't let people get close to me… What do you want me to say Max!?" He stood up and walked closer to her. "Just let yourself be happy, with whoever that is…" Zoe stopped and just nodded "And promise me you'll try forgive me for burning your resignation." Zoe laughed before looking back to Max "Only if you forgive me for being an idiot-" "Well that could be quiet difficult but I'll give it a go" Max answered back winking and opening the door. "I believe you owe everyone a drink now." They both walked over to the pub as though nothing had happened, but they both knew this was going to be harder than that… It could wait until tomorrow though.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost

Chapter 6 – Lost

It had been a few days since Max and Zoe had argued in her office and things seemed to be getting better for them both. "We're all heading over to the pub tonight are you coming?" Max looked up at his sister and best mate not wanting to answer them. "Come on Max it's been ages since you've been out" Robyn pulled a begging face towards her brother who stood up straight "Okay if you agree to stop bothering me all the time." He turned to walk away and bumped into Zoe. "Woah, I normally prefer being taken out to dinner before getting this close but if you're comfortable…" Zoe looked up at Max and sarcastically laughed "You think you're so funny don't you-" "Funny, charming, irresistible… I'd use all the above." Max smiled at Zoe before disappearing to move a patient upstairs.

Zoe never did understand Max's way with words but it never seemed to amaze her. Only last week she was determined not to let him back in, but she knew it was easier said than done. Every day she felt herself drawn a little closer to him again. "Tess has Max returned with the patient from CT yet?" Tess shook her head "Not as far as I'm aware but I'll chase it up for you." Zoe went into her office to see Dylan and Rita sitting reading a patient's file. "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything here…" Both looked up and started shaking their heads, attempting some kind of excuse but getting nowhere. "It's fine, I haven't seen either of you if anyone asks." Zoe picked up her phone and a file before leaving the office again.

Dylan had been using Zoe's office as somewhere quiet to go while helping Zoe out with the clinical lead role. After the decision was made that she wasn't leaving she said to Hansen that she needed someone to help with the day-to-day running of the department. Of course Zoe suggested Dylan and didn't let him get out of it. "So what do you think it is?" Rita was looking over some patient results before looking up at Dylan's confused face. "I'm not sure, we'll have to run a few more tests and then have another look." Rita got up and began to walk out of the office. "Rita, erm I heard that everyone was heading out tonight are you going along too?" Rita was shocked he asked let alone paid attention to the others. "I'm not sure yet, was thinking about a quiet night in… Do you fancy getting something to eat instead?" She didn't really know where that came from but she'd said it now, there was no going back. She expected a long wait before Dylan's answer but was shocked when he stood up and wandered towards the door next to her. "Sounds good, I'll meet you outside at 7?" He opened the door and she just nodded before walking out of the office and parting ways with him.

In the mean time Zoe had been looking around the department for the wheelchair that Max had used previously for a patient. When she saw him walking down the stairs she called him over "Max! Have you bought back that wheelchair yet?" It was obvious he hadn't because it wasn't with him now. Tess, Charlie and Rita were all stood around the desk watching Zoe and Max. They were waiting for either Zoe to shout or Max to respond with something witty. Max was patting himself down looking confused "No it seems I only remembered to bring sexy back." Max began dancing as though he had just won a prize whilst everyone else was stood laughing at how Max managed to respond to his boss with something so ridiculous. Zoe couldn't help but smile before walking over and hitting him across the chest with the files she was holding. "Go find it, now." Zoe walked off laughing while Max turned to watch her as she walked away.

The shift was drawing to an end and Zoe had never felt so tired yet wide awake. "Have fun tonight Rita" Zoe smiled at her friend who had let slip where she was heading tonight. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do-" "Well that's not much to go on is it!" Zoe said goodbye to Rita before returning to the nurses' station. "Zoe there are some flowers here for you… Just bought in." They were huge, and expensive looking. Zoe was stunned at how beautiful they were, it had been years since anyone had bought her flowers. It wasn't hard for her to know who they were from, the hand writing was unmistakeable. _Sorry for the past few days and awful jokes, it was just good to see you smile again._ "Earth to Zoe… does it say who they're from?" Zoe put the small card into her pocket "No, probably just a grateful patient." She carried the flowers into her office and put them down on her desk.

After finally finding a wheelchair which should have been in the ED, Max took a break and decided there was something he needed to do. He went into town and straight to the flower shop there. He hadn't ever done this kind of thing before and the woman in the shop was extremely helpful. She helped pick out some flowers and agreed to get them delivered this afternoon to the hospital. Max was pushing it with his break but there was somewhere else he had to go too.

Zoe was getting her coat and getting ready to drive home when she heard Tess at the door. "Zoe how long have you been working here?" Zoe looked at her friend "Too long!" Tess smiled "So how long have I known you?" Zoe was confused "As many years, why Tess?" Her friend stepped into the office and shut the door, walking towards the desk and flowers which were sitting in the middle. "Do you really think I don't know you well enough to know when there is something going on… How long have you been telling yourself not to be happy and don't try and tell me that's not true because I know you too well." Zoe looked at the flowers and picked one out "It's funny, you're not the first person to say they know me this week." Zoe played with the flower in her hand before answering Tess "What if it's not something that should be happening you know? What if it's-" "And what if it is? You clearly mean the world to him because he's always trying to impress you… And you obviously like him because you are always smiling and watching him." Zoe knew Tess wasn't stupid but she hadn't realised she knew about having feelings for Max. "He's a lovely guy Zoe, give him a chance to be that." Before Zoe had the chance to say anything else Tess was gone and she was alone in her office again.

Zoe sat down still holding the flower. She rested it on the desk before taking out her phone. She was about to text Max when she heard footsteps coming into the ED. Zoe got up and walked towards her office door and noticed someone leaning against the wall next to it. "So do you ever leave this place because only a few days ago you could not wait to leave here." Zoe closed her office door and began to walk in time with Max. "So you coming for a drink? I think I owe you one-" "Zoe you don't owe me anything… And no I was thinking about a quiet one tonight." Zoe nodded "Got a date lined up this weekend I hear. I hope it all goes well for you." Max shook his head "No you don't…" Zoe stopped where she was confused "And I don't have a date, they just think I do. I can't bring myself to even think about another girl because too much of me is waiting and hoping that you'll change your mind." Max had not stopped walking and was waiting for Zoe to say something "Too soon? Yeah I thought so… Anyway I'm glad you liked the flowers, I meant what I said sorry." He turned to walk away but Zoe called out "Max!"

He turned around to see the clinical lead looking more vulnerable than he ever imagined she could be. "Nobody's bought me flowers in, forever. I should be the one apologising to you for everything..." Zoe stepped forward towards Max "The jokes you can be sorry for, but everything else." Zoe closed the space between her and Max completely. "Zoe I really think that I love you because nothing seems to be as good without you." Max moved forward and kissed Zoe. She hadn't realised it but she had missed this, missed him so much. "Max, if this is even going to work then we need to just be slow with it. But no, it wasn't too soon" Zoe put her hands around Max's neck and pulled him closer to her again kissing him. Max kissed Zoe back before pulling backwards "So taking it slow… Does that mean that you now go into the pub and I go home? Or does it mean that the wine I bought earlier too is going to get drunk?" Zoe laughed before standing back and taking Max's hand. "I guess it means I'm just going to have to get used to sharing it." Max laughed before walking with Zoe along the dark quiet street. What neither of them noticed was Tess standing outside the pub smiling, after noticing Zoe outside. She smiled before heading back inside to the rest of her colleagues, leaving the two of them to their night.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wide Awake

Chapter 7 – Wide Awake

Zoe woke up in a pitch black room. It must have been early because there was no movement outside, everyone was still sound asleep. She was wide awake and it seemed like she had been for ages. Time was moving slowly especially as she didn't need to be in work until the late afternoon; she was working the night and so was able to have the day off. She tried not to move around too much as she didn't want to wake Max who was still sleeping next to her. After a few minutes Zoe got up and went into the bathroom. She stood looking in the mirror for a few minutes before deciding to run a bath hoping it would help her sleep afterwards.

Zoe was lying in the hot bubbly water wandering what it was keeping her awake. She hadn't been sleeping much recently because she'd been taking on extra hours to keep herself busy. After speaking to Max yesterday she thought it would be easier tonight, but it seemed somewhat harder for Zoe to sleep. She knew she wanted him there so why was it so hard for her to accept it? Zoe slowly began to stop thinking about things and felt herself drift off in the bath.

A while later Zoe woke up still in the bath water which had turned cold. She didn't remember falling asleep but quickly got out of the bath and dried herself off. Luckily she had put her hair up out of the way so it hadn't got wet. She slipped on some underwear before putting the towel up to dry in the bathroom. Walking back in to the bedroom with Max's jumper wrapped around her she noticed he had moved into the middle of the bed still asleep. Zoe laughed to herself at the man who she found herself in complete awe with. He opened an eye as he leant up on his arm. "I wondered where you went, it's still early." Max watched Zoe standing against the door frame to the bathroom. "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up. You looked comfortable so I got out the way for a bit." Max moved back on the bed and sat up a little more "Come here." Zoe wandered over to the bed slowly still wrapped up in Max's jumper. She climbed into the bed next to him as he pulled the cover over them both. She lay down in front of Max who moved in and put his arm around Zoe.

"You're upset, what's wrong?" Zoe hated that Max knew all her moods and could always tell when something was up. "It's nothing, don't worry." Zoe tried to smile a little but when Max put his hand up to her face it faded knowing she couldn't hide behind it. "Anything that makes you feel like this is something, I'm here for you. Always, even if it's something you don't think I want to hear." Zoe rested her head on Max's chest, just staying there for a while. "There's something I need to tell you Max, before you choose that this is what you want." Zoe moved back from Max and sat up in the bed with her legs crossed. Max tried not to show how worried he was at what she was about to say next. He rested up on an arm looking at her, but she turned her back a little so she wasn't facing him. She knew what had been bothering her this morning and she wasn't sure if this was about to make it any better or not.

Zoe pulled the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands and looked down at them. Max noticed and sat up to face her realising she was really nervous about something. "Hey, you can tell me anything Zoe and it won't change how I feel about you-" "This might… Max a few years ago I found out that I can't…" She always found it hard to actually talk about but never this difficult. "I can't have children Max." As soon as she said it she could feel the silent tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Zoe realised how quiet it was in the room now she had said it and immediately thought that Max would be out of the door but as quick as the thought came into her head she felt his arm go around her waist. "And you thought that it would make me love you any less than I do? Zoe all I care about is you being happy… Are you?" She put a hand on Max's arm which was still around her waist "You know for once I am" Max moved to sit in front of Zoe and pulled her closer to him. "Then so am I. I'll always love you and would never leave you for something as small as this."

The next few hours passed in a hazy blur. Zoe remembered falling asleep in Max's arms again and not waking up until the light in the room was too much to sleep. Well for some people as Max was still fast asleep. Zoe rolled over to face away from Max and find her phone. It was almost 12 and it felt strange for Zoe to still be in bed at this time. It was then she realised Max should have been in work hours ago, or so she thought. "I've changed to start later on." Max's voice startled Zoe as she was sure he was asleep a moment ago. Zoe had sat up in the bed and Max had moved his arms onto Zoe's legs leaning up. "So what do you want to do with the rest of our day?" Max rested his head in his hands looking up at Zoe not quiet believing he was back here again with her. "If I'm honest, I don't want to do anything today… Just be here with you doing nothing." Max had a huge smile on his face as he felt the surface underneath his arms move and his face hit the bed. "That was real nice Zoe!" She was already standing up by the door with one of Max's old shirts on. "I was going to offer you a drink but you can make your own now" she said pulling a face from the doorway.

Zoe heard Max getting up from the bed after she walked out of the room. "Why do you do that?" Zoe turned around to see Max stood in a pair of trousers and not a lot else. "Do what?" Max started to walk towards her but stopped a short distance away. "Wear my clothes and then walk away before I even have the chance to ask where you got them." Zoe laughed at Max before walking down the stairs ignoring his question. "Hey!" Max began to walk after Zoe who was already in the kitchen making them a drink but stopped at the bottom watching her. Zoe turned around to see Max stood right behind her, he linked his arms behind her back and bent down to kiss her. "What was that for?" Zoe hugged Max's chest as he held his arms around her back "For being you…" Zoe shook her head and turned round to finish making them both coffee, Max still with his arms around Zoe his head now resting on her shoulder. "I was thinking, would it be okay if I leave before work to go home. I need to change so I don't get 21 questions the second I turn up." Zoe laughed at the thought before nodding "I'll take you." She handed Max a drink and went to sit on the sofa.

Another few hours passed and they were both spread out on the sofa talking. Zoe didn't think it was possible to spend so much time with someone and still have things to talk about. "I am always right, so why would this time be any different?" Zoe got up and took their cups out to the kitchen as Max tried to argue back. "Because you are… There is no way Rita and Dylan are seeing each other!" "Why not?" Zoe put the cups down and returned to the sofa but stood up rather than sitting back down with Max. "It's Dylan that's why. Sorry that wasn't nice, but I was always told to tell the truth-" "Oh yeah, what do you say about me behind my back then?" Max grinned knowing he could regret this choice "Well it depends. Sometimes that you moan so much about the porters I've actually started ignoring you at work..." Zoe threw him a horrible look as he carried on "Most the time though I'm speaking to the other guys about how good you are in bed, obviously without names." Zoe sarcastically grinned at Max before playing him at his own game "Well at least one of us is speaking about how good it is, I haven't had the chance to experience that yet." Zoe knew what Max was going to do before he did it so she turned and headed for the stairs. Max jumped the sofa and began running after her "You are so dead when I get you!"

Max ran upstairs after Zoe who had dashed into the bedroom and was standing on the other side of the bed. Max now came into the room and stood opposite Zoe. The shirt she had been wearing had fallen open to show part of her shoulder. Max looked at Zoe before moving towards the bed, "You know you're wrong this time because I'm amazing and you know it." Zoe laughed as she dodged a pillow thrown by Max. He stood on the bed as Zoe ran around the end back towards the door but was grabbed by Max at the last minute. He pushed her against the wall and just smiled at her. "Admit you were wrong…" Max held her arm against the wall and held the other against her side. "Prove me wrong" Zoe came back with a sly smile. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else Max picked Zoe up kissing her walking back towards the bed. This kind of day was exactly what Zoe had needed and she didn't plan on ending it anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - One Night

**Thanks for reading this far, this chapter and the next would have been one but they've ended up a lot longer than planned. Mainly Zax fluff for all those that like it**

Chapter 8 – One night

It had been two weeks of complete madness within the ED for Zoe with paperwork and Hansen. It had gone back to just Zoe as clinical lead which she didn't mind but it had meant that she didn't spend anywhere near as much time with Max as they both wanted to. He constantly said to Zoe that it was fine and he understood but she was fed up of cancelling on him. They'd been secretly seeing each other again for almost a month now and Zoe couldn't believe how happy Max made her.

It was just the beginning of the shift and the last time Zoe had spent any real time with Max was weeks ago. He had stayed a few nights here and there but Zoe was always stressed or finishing off paperwork. She was sitting in her office sorting through several piles of paper when she saw Max walk past the window and knock on the door. "Come in!" Zoe got up and moved piles of paper around, throwing some away and filing others. "Jesus Zo do you ever stop getting paperwork? Here I bought you something I thought you'd need." He handed Zoe a coffee and took a chocolate bar out from his pocket. "You are the best boyfriend in the world." She walked over and kissed Max before taking both things from him. "Boyfriend? I like the sound of that" he said as he sat down on the small piece of sofa remaining. "So I thought we could have dinner round mine tonight? I know we've not spent much time together recently and I feel awful about it-" "You don't need to feel bad. Course I miss you but you can't help your job. But yes I'd love to, what time do you want me there?" Zoe finally stopped moving and looked at Max "7 okay?" He nodded, standing up and walked towards the door. "I love you, you know." Max came back and kissed Zoe before leaving the office.

The day dragged but Zoe made her way through all of the paperwork that had been left on her desk that morning. Finally you could see the table again and Hansen had agreed that the department maybe didn't need as much work as he had assumed. It was a huge relief for Zoe as she could now relax a little and have more of a life outside the hospital. It was just turning 2 o'clock and she decided to head out into the department to offer a hand. "Charlie, anything I can do?" The older nurse smiled at Zoe before handing her a file "Nice to have you back." She walked through the cubicles until she found her patient and began doing what she does best, making people better.

It was an easy case, and before long Zoe was able to go for a break. She wandered outside to find Max already leaning against the wall smiling at her. "Hey I saw that you cleared your desk of all that paperwork." Zoe smiled whilst taking the cigarette from Max and walking around the corner. He followed her around the corner and they sat down on the wall. "Max I really am sorry for not spending time with you recently, it's just everything's been so crazy here that I've not had the chance to think. You've been here waiting the whole time and I haven't really thanked you for that." Max put a hand on Zoe's leg before looking up at her "I'll always be here, whenever you have time or want someone there." Zoe shook her head "What did I do to ever deserve you?" She leant forward and kissed him before jumping off the wall. "You finish at 6 tonight right? Do you want me to make it later tonight-" "No, I'll just come straight from work if you're okay with that." "Of course I am, I'll see you later tonight then." Zoe kissed him again before heading back inside, she only had an hour left of her shift so decided to help with cubicles for the rest of the day.

As soon as Zoe's shift finished she went out to speak to Tess and Dylan. "Hey I'm heading off now and don't plan to be in over the weekend. Of course if there's any problems or you need someone then call me but otherwise I'd quiet like some time at home." Tess smiled and walked over to her friend "Go enjoy yourself" she hugged Zoe and carried on speaking quietly "You deserve to spend some time with him so go while you can." Tess leant back and smiled as Zoe turned and dashed off. Max saw Zoe leave in a hurry and walked down to where all the nurses were standing "Where's Dr Hanna gone?" Dylan answered without looking up "Finished for the weekend, why is something the matter?" Max shook his head and noticed Tess' smile which he couldn't help smile back at before walking away to transfer another patient.

Zoe was picking up a few things for tonight from the shop before going home. She was planning on cooking for them but she wanted to show Max how much he really meant to her too. When she got home she went upstairs and picked out a clean dress to wear and hung it on the door. She then looked at the state of the bedroom and cleaned it up, she hadn't done it for a while because she never found the time anymore.

Cooking dinner was proving a little harder than she planned but it was slowly coming together. It was nearing 6.30 and Zoe knew she'd be expecting Max soon so she set the table for them both and poured two glasses of wine. She put a few candles on the table too and turned the lights down a little bit. When she saw it was almost 7 she quickly went upstairs and got changed into a tight purple dress and put on a long black cardigan because it was quite cold. After checking her hair and make-up in the small mirror she heard a knock at the door, she really did need to give Max a key because it was crazy him not having one. Carefully walking down the stairs in her shoes she got to the front door and saw Max standing in the doorway with the cutest smile on his face she had ever seen. Maybe tonight meant more to him than it did to her. "Wow Zo you look amazing, I wish I'd had a chance to change now." He stepped inside and Zoe shut the door "It's fine, I had the time for a change." She smiled before walking back towards the kitchen.

Max could smell something good cooking before getting anywhere near the kitchen. "Mmm it smells amazing Zoe, I didn't think you were actually going to cook tonight." She laughed because she didn't think she was going to herself. Max came behind her and wrapped his arms around her taking a moment to be thankful for any kind of time with her at the minute. "Sit down it's almost done… How was the end of your shift anyway?" Max shrugged as he sat down and took a drink. "Same old, Tess kept smiling at me funny I guess it's because you said something about a night off to her… She does make me laugh though." Zoe put their dinner onto plates and put them down on the table in front of Max. "You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world Zoe Hanna, and I have no idea how I even had the chance to get close to you." The pair sat quietly enjoying their food, happy to have a night together.


	9. Chapter 9 - The power of love

**So I had a song playing while writing this one and it sort of links into what it's about** **(The version was by Gabriella Aplin for anyone that's interested and the name is the title of the chapter) Thank you, please keep reviewing, Laura xx**

 _The power of love, A force from above, Cleaning my soul_

 _Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire, Purge the soul make love your goal_

Chapter 9 – The power of love

They were finishing dinner and were both laughing about something that happened to Zoe at one of the consultant balls. "It was not my fault, I needed the toilet and it was the closest one. I just felt bad when someone in a wheelchair was waiting soooo I put on a limp." Max couldn't control his laughing any longer not quite believing what his girlfriend had done at a prestigious ball as she called it. "That is too funny, I can't believe you actually did that!" Zoe stood up carefully and took their plates over to the sink.

"Do you want another drink?" Zoe poured herself half a glass before handing it over to Max. They had both moved to sit on the sofa, Max one end and Zoe the other with her feet resting across his legs. Zoe slowly drank her glass of wine before looking over at Max who was just watching her with a small but happy smile. "What?" Max put his glass down before sitting up on the sofa and crossing legs. "Thank you for dinner tonight it was lovely, you really didn't need to cook for us." Max leant back on the sofa again as Zoe sat up slightly.

"Max there's something I wanted to say. I think I am the luckiest girl alive to have you because you treat me like a princess. Nobody has ever treated me the way you do and I've never felt this way for anyone before." Max was smiling at Zoe who was now putting her glass on the table next to Max's. "Zoe you're beautiful and I don't care how many times you tell me to shut up I love you so much." Zoe knelt up on the sofa before moving forwards to kiss Max.

Max was laying across the sofa and Zoe had moved herself to be leaning over him. Max moved his hands from her neck to her waist and pulled her down to him. Zoe had her hands around Max's neck kissing him, getting more passionate with every kiss. Max dropped his hands to Zoe's bum when she began laughing. "You always know how to ruin a nice moment don't you?" She couldn't help but laugh when around him, even more so recently. Zoe sat back on the couch still laughing as Max got up and walked to get his phone. "Anything interesting?" Zoe had appeared over Max's shoulder as he checked his phone. "Nothing, which makes a nice change. So I'm thinking a movie and less laughing?" Zoe went and sat down with Max but after a few minutes she got up "Just need to get something from upstairs."

After 10 minutes Zoe still hadn't come downstairs so Max got up to see if she was alright. "Zo, are you still awake?" Max started walking up the stairs when he heard her answer. "Yes I'm still awake stupid just come up here." He carried on walking upstairs until he noticed the bedroom door opened a little and he could see some light through the gap.

He walked in to see Zoe had lit some candles around the room and put some music on. Man he loved this girl and seriously didn't ever want to be without her. He walked into the room and around the side of the bed to see that out of the window the city was lit up but it was nothing in comparison to what Zoe had done for tonight. When he turned around he saw Zoe standing in the doorway of the bathroom in her small dressing gown and underwear. "Okay so I'm thinking if we go downstairs now we won't have missed much of the film-" Max winked at Zoe as she threw something across the room at him laughing.

Zoe walked over to Max who was still in awe at how amazing she looked. He'd never stop being impressed by how perfect she was. "This has been one of the best nights anyone has ever planned for me. Thank you Zoe-" Zoe pressed a finger to Max's lips before putting her hands around his neck. "I love you Max and I'm pretty sure I always will." She leant up and kissed Max who moved his hands around her back. "You really mean that? It's the first time you've ever said that to me." Zoe moved forward and kissed him again, she always did feel actions spoke louder than words. Max picked Zoe up and moved over towards her bed. As he put her down she shook off the dressing gown while Max took off his shirt. Max leant on the edge of the bed over Zoe kissing her and holding her hands above her head.

After a few minutes Max moved backwards "Promise me something." Zoe looked up at him "Anything…" "Never let anyone tell you you're anything less than perfect. Because there is not a single thing about you which isn't. Oh and this is actually THE best night I've ever had, thank you baby." Zoe smiled at that whole statement. The way she had finally done something to show him how much she loved him, how comfortable they were with each other and how he had finally had the balls to call her something other than Zoe. She never thought it was possible to be this happy with someone but now she knew it was.

A little while later Zoe was lying with her head on Max's chest in bed. There were still a few candles alight on top of her table and there was still music playing. She carried on lying with Max watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Max moved to hold onto Zoe's hand which was on his chest. "Right here, with you is everything I want. Forever and always Zoe Hanna so don't ever try and change it." Zoe smiled before slowly falling to sleep with Max playing with her hair. This would never be easy or simple but they needed to keep going for moments like this, because they made it all worth it in the end.


	10. Chapter 10 - Inspection from hell

Chapter 10 – Inspection from hell

It was late and Zoe was preparing the department for the inspection that they had the next day. "I know it's late but before you all go there is something I just wanted to say. Tomorrow's the inspection, so please everyone here on time and acting professionally from the moment you're in the building. We've just got Hansen off our backs and I'd quite like to keep it that way!" Zoe hated having to crack down on the staff because they all did everything they could every day anyway. "Let's make sure everything is done correctly and that there is nothing we can be called out on. I trust that each of you will do your best as you do all of the time, so you're all welcome to go now." Zoe turned to walk into her office but was stopped by Dylan.

"Zoe about tomorrow, I won't be working." She looked a little confused at what he was saying because it was unlike Dylan to say something like that. "And why not Dr Keogh? I don't remember you being in charge of when you do or don't turn up for work." Zoe continued walking to her office and he followed "Well I'm part of the inspection team so I'll be here just not working as such." Zoe stopped where she was sighing, she had completely forgotten he was part of the team for inspections. From the look on his face he hated the idea as much as she did. "It's not something I wanted to do but I didn't get a choice in the matter." Zoe shook her head "It's fine Dylan, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow then." She went into her office, closed the door and sat down at her desk.

Outside Lofty and Max were arguing still over everything with Robyn. "You could have told me I was giving you advice on how to dump a girl which just so happened to be my sister." Lofty rubbed his hands down his face "Look Max I didn't mean to upset anyone-" "Don't seem that way. Look just stay away from me and Robyn alright?" With that he turned and walked away.

Charlie and Tess were having troubles of their own realising that they could turn out short staffed tomorrow due to several members being off sick. "We have to tell Zoe, she needs to know." Charlie didn't want to add any extra pressure to her but knew it could turn out worse if she didn't know. "I'll speak to her in a bit, let's just see what we can do first with the staff we do have?"

Dylan was about to leave the ED when he saw Rita sitting at the nurses' station. She was leaning forward with her head in her hands and looked like she had been crying. He turned back and went over to where she was sitting, she didn't even react when he got to where she was. "I'd ask if everything was okay but I think it'd be a stupid question right now." Dylan moved around to the same side of the desk that she was on and put an arm around her shoulders making her lean back. "Come on I'll take you home. You need some sleep before tomorrow." Rita looked up at Dylan and tried to smile a little. "What's wrong Rita because you've been quiet all day." She finally took a deep breath before putting her arm around Dylan hugging him. "Can we just go home, I don't want to talk about it here." He nodded before letting her get up to get her things.

Zoe was sitting in her office when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, it's only me" Charlie walked in and stood opposite Zoe. "I don't mean to stress you out, but we're going to be short on nurses tomorrow because of the number who are ill. We've changed rotas around so we have enough to cover the day but it is a stretch." Zoe nodded her head and was about to answer when there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" Big Mac walked in followed by Max and Lofty who both looked like they'd been dragged through a bush. "Sorry to interrupt but I found these two outside knocking bells out of each other. Thought you'd like to sort them out yourself." Big Mac turned and walked out of the office and left the door slightly open. "Seriously!? You two want to act like a pair of children today of all days?" Zoe took a deep breath before turning back to Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie for letting me know, don't worry about it. You've done what you can, please let Tess know I'm really grateful for that." Charlie nodded and turned to walk out of the office but stopped at the doorway as Zoe snapped. "What is the problem with you both? Had an argument over something pathetic again? I have had just about enough of all the stupidity within this department between staff like you! Grow up and stop acting like you're at school. Now get out of my sight before I do something I'm going to really regret." She turned around to face the wall as she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. Charlie walked out of the office and Lofty began to follow before turning back "I'm sorry Dr Hanna-" "Just go." He turned and walked out with Charlie who looked like he could swing for Lofty himself.

"Zoe, are you okay?" She turned now finally having enough of everything that day. "Really? You're going to ask if I'm okay after you've decided to start a fight with another member of staff on hospital property! I really don't know what I'm more offended by, the way you think you can do what you want around here all because of an immature argument or whether you now try and act like you care." Max had never meant for it to come to this "Zo you know I care about you. Look I know you're stressed about this inspection tomorrow but-" "But nothing Max. I cannot deal with this right now. I've got no choice but to suspend you after starting a fight… I think it's best if you just leave now." Max couldn't believe she was doing this. "You're suspending me!?" Zoe walked around to the same side of the desk Max was on and went straight past him to the door opening it. "Like I said, you gave me no choice. Thanks for making tomorrow so much easier for me Max." He tried to protest but Zoe just shut the door and walked away, leaving him facing it on the other side. Everyone had been watching as they heard the shouting. Max hit the wall before leaving the department alone.

Rita and Dylan were walking home when they noticed someone ahead of them sitting on a bench. It wasn't hard to guess who it was as they both recognised him straight away. Rita moved away from Dylan and sat down next to Max on the bench. "She suspended me and let Lofty carry on working. It wasn't even my fault, if he hadn't been such a dick to my sister…" Rita tried comforting Max a little "I thought I meant more to her than that-" "You know she had to do something, she's your boss at the end of the day." Max nodded "Don't I know it." Rita made Max get up and they walked him back home because she was worried he'd sit there all night otherwise. Dylan tried not to say too much as he didn't like getting involved in others business much. Of course they both knew that Zoe and Max had been seeing each other but they very rarely mentioned it. Dylan was planning on going home but instead he stayed at Rita's after seeing how upset she was earlier, he didn't want to leave her alone again tonight.

Zoe was sitting at her desk still wandering how everything had gone so wrong in the space of a few hours. First Dylan not working but being an inspector, then not having the staff, Lofty and Max starting a fight and having Max think she didn't care. There was no way things could physically get any worse… Tomorrow was going to be dreadful and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	11. Chapter 11 - Preparing for chaos

**So the next few chapters all cover the same day as it turned out a lot longer than expected! I'm also trying something a bit different… I tend to have music on while writing these, so I'm going to base some chapters around what I'm listening to. (Let me know whether you think it works or not) Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this & please keep reviewing. I love to hear what you think :) Laura xx**

Chapter 11 – Preparing for chaos

 _When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

 _When you're gone, the words I need to hear to get me through the day and make it okay, I miss you._

Zoe had barely got a few hours sleep before she was getting up and ready to head into work. As she was getting her coat on there was a knock at the door. Who the hell would be knocking on her door at 6 o'clock in the morning? She went and answered it to see Max stood at her door. "Look before you kick off shouting at me I'm just here to get the stuff I left here the other day. I figured you'd be going in early so wanted to get it before you left." She moved out of the way to let him in without saying a word to him. He walked in and headed upstairs to find his things.

She couldn't do it. She tried standing downstairs and just letting him get his things and leave but she couldn't. "Max…" Zoe walked upstairs to find him putting a few things into his bag. "Max just stop a minute please?" He looked over at Zoe and noticed how tired she looked. He walked over to her, not being able to stop himself from caring after seeing her like that. "Just because I did this doesn't mean I don't still care about you. I can't just ignore what happened yesterday, and the only reason Lofty wasn't suspended too was because I'm short staffed anyway." Max held Zoe's hands out in front of him. "I really am sorry Zo, I never meant for any of that to happen. I spoke to Lofty last night and apologised for everything too. It just annoyed me so much." Zoe nodded "I know but you can't just get wound up and lash out. Do you know how many assault charges I would have if I did that?" Max laughed before hugging Zoe. "I need to know that I've got you of all people on my side today Max. It's going to be hard enough as it is without arguing with you." "Of course I am Zo, I'll always be on your side. Come on you need to leave or you'll be late."

They walked down stairs and shut the front door. "Come on I'll drive you-" "No it's okay I can walk home." Zoe went to get into the car but stopped. "How would I be able to run a department on an inspection day without my porter there?" Max stopped walking and looked over at Zoe. "What? You mean-" "I mean get in the car and you're suspension starts tomorrow because I honestly don't think I can make today without you there."

Rita woke up feeling sick with an awful headache. She rolled out of bed and went down to get a drink of water. Today of all days she was going to be sick, just what she needed. After having a drink she went to the bathroom to begin getting ready for work. She started her make-up, getting half way through before feeling ill again. She turned to the toilet and was sick. After a few minutes she got up and finished getting ready. She was just going to have to take things slowly today. Heading back into the bedroom she got undressed and found her work uniform. Dylan woke up and watched Rita moving around slowly realising she wasn't feeling well. "How long have you felt like that?" Rita jumped at hearing his voice thinking he was still asleep. She shrugged not really answering and continued getting changed. She got as far as taking her trousers off and putting her shirt over her shoulders before running to the toilet again.

This time Dylan got up after her to see she was alright. It took her a little longer to get up this time because she felt dizzy. Dylan helped Rita stand back up and walked her back into the bedroom. "So how long have you been feeling like this?" He bent down in front of her while she sat on the edge of the bed. "About a week now… It's not all the time, just every now and then. I'll be fine, really." She put a hand behind his neck trying to reassure him that she was okay. He didn't believe her at all, the only solace he had was knowing she worked in a hospital and he would be there too. They finished getting dressed and sorted themselves out for work. Rita knew that Dylan was part of the inspection team and so left him to get his things sorted for the day.

The department was already in full working mode when Zoe arrived. Charlie and Tess were already there and had managed to get some extra support for the day from some nurses from the agency. When Zoe walked in she noticed Tess speaking to a few people and recognised one of them immediately. "Jay!?" He turned around and looked at Zoe with a huge smile on his face. "There she is Miss clinical lead, it's been a long time." Zoe walked over and gave Jay a huge hug before realising the person stood next to him was Ruth. "Hey Zoe, Tess said you needed some help so here we are." Zoe let go of Jay and gave a huge hug to Ruth. The cubicles were mainly free with only a few patients waiting to get results. Resus was prepped for anyone that came in and so Zoe could relax a little before the inspection begun. Max arrived already in his uniform ready to work with no problems as he wanted to make sure everything went well today. Rita and Dylan arrived together as they no longer cared what people thought about whether they were together or not. Dylan also arrived before the inspection to help Zoe out with prepping the department. He left Rita in the staffroom to find Zoe in her office. "So have you got all paperwork filled, patient files are all with the correct person out there and all equipment is where it should be?" "Yes, yes and yes… Dylan I've got it covered, thank you though. God I've never worried about one of these things before, why am I so much this time?"

The day passed quickly and it was already 2 o'clock. It had been very busy in the ED with several non-emergency cases. It had been hectic with treating patients, getting them moved upstairs or out the doors. They had been coping extremely well and with only one patient in resus things had been going well. Zoe was in her office having a break when Tess walked in "Car accident just been called in, we've got 3 patients in critical condition, one of them a child and 4 more with minor injuries… ETA 10 minutes." Zoe got up and left the office gathering everyone available to brief them as quick as possible.

There were 4 inspectors in today, one of them being Dylan. They were covering various areas of the department but one had heard Zoe calling everyone together and stood close to hear how she dealt with things. Dylan was leaning against the wall near Zoe's office watching her control the department the way she did best, and couldn't help but feel proud of working with such an amazing consultant. "Right everyone listen up. We've got 3 critical conditions and 4 minors in about 8 minutes. I'm going to need everyone focusing on one thing at a time. Robyn and Tess I want you two to concentrate on the patient's already waiting to be seen in cubicles. Keep it rotating and get them free as soon as you can." The pair nodded and disappeared to start with their job. "I want Cal, Lily, Ethan and Jay taking each of the minors as soon as they're here. If you need anything then find one of us in resus." They all nodded and headed to meet the ambulances bringing them in.

"Ruth take the first ambulance with Charlie please." Ruth nodded and headed straight outside with Charlie to greet Dixie and the first patient. "Ash can you take the next one and keep me updated on how they're doing. Rita I want you with me in resus, Max I need you to be moving patients as soon as they're ready to go upstairs. I'll also need you to be ready for resus when they're stable for scans. Everyone else continue with what you were doing but make sure that people aren't waiting forever to be seen please. Thank you everyone." Everyone departed going about what they had been assigned. "Rita we've got a child on their way in. We're going to take that one okay?" "Of course, I'll go make sure everything's sorted in there." Dylan smiled from where he was at Zoe and nodded at what she had done, everything exactly the way she should. "Have I ever told you how hot it is when you take control?" Max leant closer to Zoe as she finished signing a file which she hit him with afterwards. Maybe today could turn out in their favour, they just had to get through the next few hours…

 _ **N.B Avril Lavigne – When you're gone**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Making the call

Chapter 12 – Making the call

The team had been working constantly for the past hour with the new casualties that had been brought in by Iain and Dixie. "Okay she's stable, keep pushing the fluids and let me know when she comes around." Zoe stepped away from the young girl and walked over to where Ruth and Charlie were working on the Mother of her patient. "How's she doing?" "Stats are dropping but we can't seem to find the problem… We've intubated and stopped the bleed from her leg." Zoe nodded stepping closer putting on some clean gloves. "Okay have we got results back yet?" A nurse came forward and handed them to Zoe, who checked them through and noticed nothing abnormal. "Have you checked her back?" Ruth shook her head and prepared to roll the woman on her side. After Zoe having a look and things seeming okay, they lay her flat again as the machines beeped to life.

"She's tachycardic." Ruth stepped up and began compressions while Charlie took hold of the bag. They completed a few sets before she came back. "Right Max I need her transferred up to ICU immediately, Ruth can you go with him please." They both nodded while taking the brakes off of the bed and leaving resus. "Dr Hanna I need some help over here!" She turned around to notice that Ash had been struggling with his patient. Zoe pulled off the rubber gloves and was thrown some more as quickly as she had taken the last pair off. "Right catch me up." Ash was applying pressure to the chest to try and limit blood loss. "She's 22, been down for 5 minutes now. There's a lot of blood coming from the abdo-chest area, I've not been able to get a clear look but I think a major artery has been severed. There's a strong possibility of nerve damage to the left ankle and foot, and breathing has been shallow. She needs to be moved upstairs now-" "No way can we move her like this." Zoe looked over the young woman and assessed the damage.

Zoe needed to make a decision on where to go with the patient. There were three inspectors stood in resus watching over the procedures which made Zoe uncomfortable making a quick choice. Dylan was in the room and closest to the bed they were at. "Dr Hanna what do you propose doing? You need to make a decision as you can't leave the patient to bleed out-" "I know! Thank you, please could you step back and give us some room?" Zoe looked at Ash who was still applying pressure to the woman's chest, she was losing too much blood and if they didn't do something now she would never make it. Charlie and Tess had come into resus while Zoe was thinking about what to do. It was going to be difficult, but Zoe had no choice. "Right Charlie I need you to cross match 2 units and get them going straight away. Tess can you find me a suction unit and get me the tray from the wall there." Zoe stepped round and pressed her hands on top of Ash's "When I say so take your hands out from underneath, okay?"

Out in cubicles Robyn and Tess had managed to clear reception and keep cubicles moving. After Tess went into resus Robyn, Lofty, Ethan and Cal all grouped around the nurses' station. "If you ask me I think we've all done pretty well today… You guys up for a drink at the end of the shift?" Cal was stood with hands on the desk in front of him waiting for an answer. Robyn and Lofty nodded and started to walk back to cubicles for their patients, while Cal waited for Ethan's answer. "You know what, yes I will. Why not?" Cal smiled and patted his brother on the back before leaving again.

Somehow people had heard about Zoe deciding to do the operation downstairs in resus and people had begun talking. Dixie was standing with the patient's mother outside resus worrying about her daughter. Max was also standing outside watching through the windows, worrying for Zoe knowing how much this would be scaring her right now.

Zoe was holding her hands over Ash's still. Tess had brought over everything Zoe was going to need and was standing by with suction for Zoe. Charlie was watching the woman's breathing as it was coming and going. "Okay. On three, ready? One, two, three…" Ash pulled his hands away and stepped out of Zoe's way. She moved forward and pressed into the wound. "Ash I need you to either get on the phone or go find a surgeon right now. Tell them it's urgent and they need to get down here as quick as possible." With a nod he left to do what she had asked. "Tess as soon as I move I need you to clean the area so I can get a better look." Zoe moved her hands quickly and Tess moved in with suction. Almost immediately machines started beeping as the woman's breathing rapidly deteriorated. Zoe looked and found the tear before re-applying pressure. Somewhere in all the chaos Dylan had thrown down his clipboard and come closer to the opposite side of the bed to Zoe. "Mr Keogh, please step back from the bed." One of the inspectors watched and told Dylan to remove himself from the situation. "Not that I don't have complete faith in Dr Hanna, but this is a complex surgery, would you like a patient to die on your watch? No and I am a Doctor, it's what I do."

Dylan stood opposite Zoe realising she was panicked about doing this. "Come on Zoe. Pass me the swabs and I'll open up the wound, you stop the bleed. Alright?" She nodded and passed Dylan some swabs with one hand while still pushing on the woman's chest. "Ready?" Dylan took over and Zoe began to try and help the woman. Tess kept blood to a low while Dylan held the area open enough for Zoe to work. She struggled to find the tear again but after a few minutes applied a clamp to stop the flow. She picked up the suture kit and began to try repairing the problem.

Zoe finished stitching the area and removed the clamp. They waited a few moments before Dylan removed his hands. They waited another few minutes to see the machines slowly beep back into life. She'd done it, she had managed to temporarily help the young woman enough until she could go in for proper surgery. Moments after they finished Ash walked in with the surgeon from upstairs. Max had already come into the room while Zoe had been operating and was ready to move her upstairs. "I guess you really are a hero Spiderman…" He left Zoe standing with Dylan and Tess in resus. She slowly removed her gloves and leant against the side sighing. "You did everything you could Zoe, and you did it well. Don't put yourself down okay?" Tess put an arm around Zoe's back and comforted her friend. She nodded before pushing back and going back to the young girl and Rita.

"Hey sweetheart, my name's Zoe and you're at hospital at the moment. You were involved in an accident this morning, but you're going to be okay. You've bumped your head and broken your ankle which we will get plastered for you soon." Zoe looked up at Rita "How's she doing?" Rita nodded looking over the new test results "Everything seems normal, we should be able to move her out to cubicles now." Zoe nodded and turned back to the bed "Okay, we're just going to sit you up quickly." They moved the bed and let the girl sit up. "Where's my mum and dad?" Zoe sat next to the girl on the edge of the bed. "You're Dad is outside in one of the cubicles, he broke his arm but he's absolutely fine. We've taken your Mum upstairs for some tests but she'll be okay. I promise you." Zoe stood up "I'm going to go and tell your Dad how you are and we'll get you moved out of here so he can come see you." She smiled at the little girl before leaving resus for the first time in hours.

To Zoe's pleasure everything was calm outside resus in the department. After speaking to her patient's father she went into her office for a break. She needed nothing more right now because she was dead on her feet. Sitting down she noticed a note on her desk with a coffee cup. _Thought you'd need this after the day you've had. I love you, you're amazing. Max xx_ Exactly what she needed.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep it coming! Laura xx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Surprises

**Sorry about the seriously long wait for an update, I kinda forgot I had this one going still :) I've got the next few chapters written up to a point where I could either end it or begin a sequel so please let me know whether you'd like me to carry it on or stop with this one... Thanks!**

Chapter 13 – Surprises

Rita was feeling more and more sick as the day went on. She really did need to get herself checked over but it could wait a little longer, at least until the shift was over. She leant forward on the staffroom table as nobody else was in there, but Zoe walked in as she did so. "Rita is everything okay?" She walked in and straight over to the chief nurse noticing something was clearly wrong. "I'm f-f-fine Zoe, don't worry." She wasn't buying it at all, but Rita tried to stand up and walk away. As she did so she began to feel faint and stumbled slightly. "Right there is no way you're fine, come with me." Zoe walked with Rita over to cubicles, everyone oblivious to what was going on.

Rita sat down on one of the beds as Zoe checked her over. "You're extremely dehydrated, and when I say that I mean to the extreme! Rita have you even been drinking anything?" The nurse looked younger and more vulnerable than Zoe had ever seen her. "I've tried but I can't keep anything down at the moment-" "How long has this been going on for?" She sat back a little leaning against the pillows "About 2-3 weeks now…" She'd lied to Dylan earlier that morning so he'd stop fussing about her. "I'm going to run some other tests. I hate to ask and dive into this but is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Rita shook her head "No way… No… I don't think so." Zoe nodded "Okay, I'll include a pregnancy test and make sure. Stay here, I'm going to attach some fluids and you can stay here until they've all gone through. I'll rush the results too." She turned to leave "Zoe… Thank you. Could you tell-" "I'll find him now." She smiled and left Rita to get some rest.

The department had been quiet for the past half an hour but they were all still 'busy' as the inspectors were still around. Zoe walked out from cubicles and over to Dylan who was stood with another inspector. "Sorry Dr Keogh can I have a quick word?" He looked at Zoe and knew he shouldn't because he was there as an external member, but that line had already been crossed in resus. He stepped away with Zoe "Rita wanted me to let you know she's in cubicles." He looked confused before remembering their earlier conversation "Is everything okay? Is she alright-" "She's okay, really dehydrated. I'm running some tests and as soon as I know anything I'll let you both know." Zoe nodded before walking off to her office again.

Rita was lying on the hospital bed drifting off to sleep when someone gently opened the curtain to come in. Dylan slowly stepped in and shut the curtain "Zoe told me you were in here, are you alright?" He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to Rita. "I'll be fine" she smiled trying to show him she was okay. "Rita you don't have to pretend, I know you're not well." Rita's smile faded a little and Dylan moved forwards to hold onto Rita's hand. "Whatever's wrong I'll be here for you all the time." She smiled at him as Zoe stepped back inside. "Dylan the other inspectors are looking for you." He stood up and smiled slightly to Rita before walking out. Zoe waited a few minutes until Dylan was out of cubicles to speak again. "Your test results are back…"

The end of the shift neared and the inspectors were almost leaving. Dylan had not had anything more said to him about the earlier situation in resus but that was about to change. All the staff had gathered around the nurses' station together waiting for the news on how they had done. Zoe was in her office with Dylan and the other inspectors.

"Dr Hanna, we'll be filing our full report and will get it to you as soon as it is done but we're very impressed with what we've seen here today. You're obviously running a successful department here, and we see no problems with the way you're doing so. You took charge earlier when approached with an issue and in resus you made a tough decision. We're overlooking Dr Keogh's decision to step in, as it was another decision well made by a devoted consultant who works here. We couldn't expect him to stand back during such a time." Zoe took everything in and immediately relaxed. "Thank you very much. I look forward to seeing the full report." She shook hands with everyone and they all left bar Dylan.

The door was shut and Zoe gave Dylan a huge hug. "Thank you so much for everything today! It's been one hell of a shift. I'm going to take everyone over to the pub after, are you coming?" Dylan nodded "I've got to speak to the others first, but I'll be back before you finish the shift." Zoe nodded and let him leave, there was someone she needed to speak to.

Everyone watched the inspectors leave the office. They then watched Dylan leave. "I could have sworn I just saw Dylan smile at us then." Lofty pointed out what a few of them had noticed. "Dylan, smile? Nah mate you're imagining things. If he smiled then I'm dating a rich consultant-" Max barely managed to finish before Cal replied "He clearly didn't smile as that would never happen!" Tess smiled at Max who had a small grin on his face. Just then Zoe walked over to them all.

"So what did they say?" Tess was eagerly waiting for Zoe to answer, as were the rest of the staff. "Well… It was all absolutely fine. I'm so proud of all of you, everything was amazing. You all kept this department going today. I mean everyone too." Zoe looked through the staff to see Ruth and Jay towards the back. "Dr Winters, Nurse Faldren I'd like to thank you for all your support today." Zoe looked to Tess "I'm assuming you haven't said anything?" Tess shook her head and Zoe turned back to her old colleagues and friends "I want to offer both of you permanent positions here in the department." She was met with silence until Ruth spoke "What? Seriously?" She looked to Jay who was as shocked as her. Zoe nodded and Ruth jumped at the chance "Yes!" Jay nodded and smiled "I'd love to come back here again." Zoe smiled "I'll see you both first thing then… Oh before I forget first rounds on me tonight." There were cheers all round as they began to disperse. Zoe headed off to find Rita as they needed to talk away from the others.

Zoe found Rita still in the cubicle and could tell she had been crying. Zoe shut the curtain and sat on the bed next to her. "Hey, what's wrong Rita?" She just sat there quietly and Zoe let her, understanding why she was so quiet. "I can't tell him Zoe… I mean what if he doesn't- We've barely spent time together, I mean it was only recently we kind of accepted that we were dating. What if he runs a mile from me?" Zoe held onto her friends hand "I think you'd be surprised at what he'd say to you. I've never seen him care about someone so much Rita, give him a chance. I think if he says he's with you, he's with you… No matter what." She smiled before getting up to get her things.

Dylan came back into the department as everyone was leaving to go to the pub. Max smiled at Dylan and received a small one in response, making Max laugh a little more at his statement earlier. "Hey Zoe, Rita still here?" Zoe nodded and he headed down to see her.

Walking into the cubicle Dylan saw Rita lying down again. "Is everything okay? Zoe said you could go whenever you're ready." She nodded and watched as Dylan sat down on the bed next to Rita, moving her over to lean on him. He put his arm behind her and put his hand on her arm. "You scared me when I found out you were in here… Whatever it is, you'll be fine and I'll be here the whole time for you." Rita leant into him more and hugged him "I love you Rita…" She thought she'd imagined the words but Dylan leaning over her and kissing the top of her head made her think otherwise. "I don't want to lose you Dylan, I don't think I can-" "Ssh, you're not going to have to, because I'll be here holding your hand all the time."

Everyone was having a drink in the pub to celebrate the successful shift. Zoe had finished hers and was getting her coat and bag to go home. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep now. "See you tomorrow guys, and well done for today." She headed out of the door and knew that Max would probably be close behind her. "Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" She stopped where she was and turned around to see Max with a huge smile on his face. "I thought you would come out and either say goodbye or tell me to wait while you said goodbye to everyone else. So no, not really…" Max wandered over to Zoe and bent down to kiss her.

Dylan and Rita walked out of the ED and saw Max and Zoe together. "I never had those two together, did you?" Rita shook her head "But I didn't have us together either…" Dylan made a noise before continuing walking with Rita to where Max had just left Zoe standing. "Hey, you guys going in for a drink?" Rita shook her head while Dylan answered "No, just going to go home and sleep I think." Zoe smiled "Sounds like my plan too, well it was until someone ruined it." Max walked out and heard the last part. "I'm hurt" he said holding his chest as though he was injured, "Oh shame that is really… Won't stop you leaving with me though will it?" Max smiled and joined hands with Zoe as the four of them walked away from the pub. What Zoe thought was going to be the day from hell just turned into a long day with hard decisions, ending in a perfect way for all of them… Well as perfect as you can get in the ED.

 **So this was a bit of a long winded one, but have so many things I plan to cover soon… Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The best time to tell

**Sorry for the delay in updating again, I've not been very well recently so this is the first chance I've had to post again! Please review and let me know what you think about this... Thank you! I've been putting some more time into my other fic as this is almost at the end of what I have pre-written so I'm in need of some ideas with this!**

Chapter 14 – The best time to tell

Rita woke up realising she was still downstairs. Her and Dylan had decided to watch a film after dinner the night before and obviously hadn't made it upstairs. When she sat up a sudden wave of sickness came over her and she had to run upstairs to the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she had woken Dylan or if he was already awake, but she heard a faint knocking at the door before hearing his voice. "Do you need me to get you anything?" Rita stayed quiet for a few moments before answering "No I'll be okay thank you… I'll be out in a minute." She had to tell Dylan, and she would but she just wasn't sure when the best time to was.

Zoe woke up to the alarm going off on the table next to Max. She leant on him to turn it off before picking up the glass of water. She really should stop drinking so much the night before she had to be in work early. "Max…" Zoe jabbed Max in the side which received a moan from Max. "Max, come on you need to get up." Still nothing. Zoe put her fingers into the glass of water and flicked it at Max. "Zoeee…" Max still lay with his eyes closed as though he was asleep so Zoe saw an opportunity and took it. She moved the glass of water over Max's face and tipped it on him.

As quickly as she had done it she was out of the bed being chased out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. Max caught up to Zoe and grabbed her around the waist before walking towards the bathroom. "Max, I swear if you do this you will regret it… Max!" He made her step into the shower and turned her around before kissing her. "See, this is why we have our own place to stay-" Zoe was cut off by Max kissing her again. "Don't think you got away with this." Zoe smiled as Max leant forward and turned the shower on. "MAX!" He stood back as the water hit Zoe and he stood laughing. He saw her clear her face before glaring at him through the water. Zoe reached out to Max and pulled him into the water too before kissing him, getting more passionate every minute they were in there.

After almost another hour Zoe was heading into work. "I still don't understand why you don't want people to know about us-" "Max it's just not the right time." They sat in silence the rest of the way to Max's house that he shared with Lofty and Robyn. "Have you ever thought about how I feel being in this relationship, sneaking about all the time?" Zoe looked over at Max thinking he was joking with her "Yeah because you hate it all so much-" "Yeah well maybe I do… Look Zo just like you didn't want to live like a student, I don't want to live sneaking about to see the woman I care so much about." Before Zoe could say anything else Max was out of the car and wandering back to his house, not looking back to the car once.

Zoe was greeted at work by Ruth who was in reception speaking to Noel. "So let me get this right, you've got a daughter?" Noel nodded, quite proud that he had Honey in his life now. "Hey Zoe, everything okay?" Ruth asked as a second thought when she saw how deep in thought Zoe was. "Huh, oh yeah… I just had a bit of an argument with someone this morning… it's nothing don't worry." She continued walking through to her office still thinking about what Max had said to her. Ruth was worried about Zoe as she knew that she never got that upset over an argument with someone. Ruth went through the department to go and find Tess to demand answers.

Rita was lying on the bed when Dervla ran up the stairs and jumped onto the bed next to her. "Hey girl" Rita stroked the dog's back and heard Dylan calling her name running up the stairs. He came into the door way and saw both girls curled up on the bed. "So you'll lie down with the dog but not me?" Rita smiled as Dylan walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to them. "What time do you start today, do you really think you should be going in?" Rita nodded "I'll be fine, I start at 12… I promise I'll be okay, if I start feeling unwell I'll tell you or Zoe okay?" Dylan smiled and put an arm around Rita.

Soon enough it was midday and the department was in full swing. Max hadn't even seen Zoe around the hospital since getting to work. He wondered whether he had completely ruined things with Zoe, but he couldn't carry on like this for much longer.

Rita and Dylan had arrived and parted ways, with Rita heading straight for Zoe's office. "I'll see you for lunch? Because you're going to have a proper lunch break aren't you…" Rita looked at Dylan before rolling her eyes and nodding "Of course. I'll see you later." Dylan moved forward and gave her a hug before leaving to start his shift. Rita turned and knocked on the door to hear a quiet reply.

Rita walked into the office and sat down opposite Zoe. "Is everything okay, you look upset about something?" Zoe shook it off and shrugged "It's nothing just a bit of a disagreement is all. Is everything okay with you? Have you told Dylan yet?" Rita shook her head "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but don't worry if you've got more important things to sort out-" "No I want to help, what is it?" Rita sat back in the chair before looking at her friend and finishing. "I've got a scan booked for this afternoon to check how everything is, and see how far along I am… I was wondering if you'd come with me. As soon as I know everything is okay I'll tell him." Zoe thought about it and noticed Max walk past the office window. Her mind side tracked a little but she soon refocused on her friend "Of course I'll come with you."

Ruth had found Tess and they were talking about Zoe's mood today. "So it's not just me that's noticed it?" Tess shook her head, "She told me this morning she'd had an argument with someone, but Zoe never gets upset over something like that… What do you know that I don't?" Tess looked at Ruth before sighing. "Zoe's been seeing someone for a while now and something's obviously happened between them. Just don't question her about it, she'll only deny it." Ruth knew exactly what Zoe was like and decided to leave it for now.

Dylan was with a patient when he needed a porter to move them to another department. "Zoe where is Max, I need him to move a patient-" "Why would I know, I'm not his keeper." Dylan noticed Zoe snapping at him and went to stand next to her at the nurses' station. "Want to talk about it?" Zoe continued signing paperwork before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "He's fed up everyone not knowing about us. He said that I never considered how he felt about us and that I'm begin selfish." Dylan thought it over before answering "Well you are. Being selfish I mean-" "Oh thanks for clearing that up Dylan… Knew you'd be a great comfort." Zoe walked away with her folders back to her office where Rita was waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Tough days

**So this is the penultimate chapter, hope it's okay :)**

Chapter 15 – Tough days

Zoe was sitting upstairs in the waiting area with Rita, quieter than normal. "It's really got to you hasn't it? The argument this morning." Zoe tried a small smile towards Rita but she could see right through it. "I just don't want the gossip, and all the hassle from Hansen and directors about misconduct and inappropriate behaviour. Oh Rita I don't think I could handle all of their crap again." Rita rested a hand on Zoe's arm and smiled at her. "You're Zoe Hanna of course you can handle their crap… But if you really feel that way, there's only one thing you can do because it's not fair to Max him hoping for more that you don't want to have." Zoe nodded realising it was the only way to go. "Miss Freeman?"

Downstairs Max was moving a patient to another department. It was a young girl who was clearly attempting to flirt with Max but he was oblivious to it all. "Hey, is this job really that bad?" Max came back around from his daydream "Sorry, it's been a hard day already… Anyway is there no-one we can call for you, a boyfriend?" The girl shook her head laughing "I wish, can't seem to get them to stay around long enough anymore!" Max smiled "It can't be hard, a pretty girl like yourself…" Max smiled before getting in the lift with the patient. "So how about you? Single or prefer not to say?" "Actually I've got a- Well It's kind of complicated… I'd like to say I've got a girlfriend but she wouldn't like to say that."

Tess was looking round the department for Zoe when she bumped into Max. "Have you seen Dr Hanna anywhere?" Max shrugged before replying "Nope-" "Okay look, you two may have had some disagreement but we're just trying to work today okay?" Max immediately felt bad for being off with Tess "Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. I've got to go, patients to move." "Max…"

Rita was sitting up on the bed when the midwife turned on the machines to check her baby. "Is this your first?" Rita smiled before nodding. "Nervous?" She laughed slightly "You could say that…" Zoe was sitting next to Rita looking at the picture on her phone. It was one of her with Max and she couldn't remember herself ever being any happier than when she was with him. "Well I'm happy to tell you that your baby is extremely healthy, and judging from this you're due around… 21st September." That made Rita roughly 2 months already and she'd had no idea until a few weeks ago! Zoe was holding her hand smiling at her, "Would you like any pictures?" Rita nodded smiling holding Zoe's hand back, excited but also nervous about telling Dylan.

The girls headed back downstairs to a peaceful ED. Zoe had had time to think about things and needed to speak to Max, while Rita was thinking about when to tell Dylan. Tess and Ruth approached Zoe as soon as they saw her back in the department. "Before either of you say anything, I'm going to speak to him now." They both stopped where they were and smiled at Zoe as she walked past them to her office. She took out her phone and messaged Max _We need to talk x_ Almost instantly Zoe got a response from Max _Can't busy working, boss._ Zoe read the text and didn't know whether she wanted to scream or cry. Instead she got up from her office and went out to cubicles instead.

Dylan noticed that Rita had a strange glow about her since he had seen her at lunch. "What's gotten into you?" She looked up at Dylan and smiled at him. "Oh nothing… I was wandering, are you up for a drink tonight? It's been a while since we went out." Dylan looked at Rita before answering her. "Okay, as long as there's nothing funny happening here." She smiled before kissing Dylan and wandering back to cubicles. Zoe was leaning against the desk filling out yet more paperwork when she noticed Max speaking to a young girl near cubicles. "He does exactly what you want you know. Speaks to just enough girls to make people think he's flirting." Zoe looked round at Dylan who was watching her. "What? Oh you know it's not like that-" "Then tell me what it is like because that's exactly how it seems to me." Zoe looked back down, then towards Max again. "Carry on and you'll get whiplash." She'd had enough now, "Oh Dylan take your comments somewhere else because right now I don't care." Max had heard and looked up slightly, Zoe couldn't avoid him to get out of the department so as she walked past she looked up. "Yeah you look real busy right now." Zoe walked out of the department as Max watched her walk away.

Zoe got outside and struggled to keep herself together. She walked round the corner and bumped straight into Ruth. "Oh Zoe, sorry I didn't see- Zo is everything okay?" She began to cry as Ruth hugged her. "Is it this guy? Zoe what's happened." They sat down on the bench and Zoe began to talk. "It's Max Ruth… I've been seeing him for nearly a year. We had an argument this morning because he wants to tell everyone about us and I don't." At this point Max walked outside but stopped when he heard Zoe talking to someone.

"Maybe I should just end it with him so he can move on to find someone who will be the girlfriend that he wants." Ruth put an arm around Zoe. "Why can't that be you? He obviously makes you happy." Zoe smiled "He does. I'm just scared because the moment I admit to being with him, everything gets more serious. Unless you hadn't realised I don't do serious relationships, they never end well. I can't help but get jealous when I see him with other girls, but I can't bring myself to admit things. What am I supposed to do Ruth?" Her friend comforted her and noticed someone stood in front of them. "You'll sort this out… You'll know what's best." Zoe noticed Max standing near the wall and Ruth stood up to leave. "I'm inside if you need anything." Zoe let go of Ruth's hand as Max walked a bit closer to Zoe.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were scared of things getting serious? Zo I'd have understood, you know I would-" "But would you. Max it's not as simple as just talking about it to make things fine." He paced back and forth not knowing how to solve this. "You need someone who can be what you want them to be, and I'm obviously not it. You'll be able to find someone else, you were doing it well enough in there just then." Max walked over and sat next to Zoe. "I'll never be able to find someone who can be what I want them to be, because they can't be you. Zo it's always been you, why can't you just accept that?" Max held onto Zoe's hand and made her look at him. "I love you and want to be with you, I know you do too. I didn't mean to upset you back there, I was just annoyed and couldn't face talking about this here." Zoe held onto Max's hand before standing up.

She started to walk towards the ED before stopping. "Move in with me." She turned around to face Max who was sat looking at her in disbelief. "What-" "You know what I said… Max I hate seeing you with anyone else and it's made me realise how ridiculous this is, us pretending all the time." Max stood up and walked over to Zoe "You mean it? You don't have to do this you know-" "I know." She stepped close to Max before kissing him right outside the hospital. "Meet me outside the pub at the end of shift, okay?" Before Max had a chance to answer she disappeared back inside.


End file.
